


Strange Meetings

by actuallaurahollis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallaurahollis/pseuds/actuallaurahollis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla/Laura AU where Laura wants to stop her ex from flirting with her but has no idea how. Cue random (hot) stranger helping out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Meetings

You’re walking through the town markets, hands in pockets and scarf wrapped tightly around your neck. You breathe in the chilly air, relishing in the sharp tang it has as you walk down aisle after aisle of stalls. You stop and admire some worn books, smiling at the old man behind the counter politely. You reach out and run your freezing fingers over the old spines, wondering to yourself the places these books have been, the people who have read them. You are so distracted that you don’t even notice the person that has sidled up beside you until they nudge you with their arm. You jump, and look up quickly.

You really wish you hadn’t.

It’s your ex.

“Hey.” she says.

You might have sputtered out some form of greeting, but you’re not sure.

She continues in conversation anyway, and you decide that your ex really  _is_ an ass. Honestly, she breaks up with you, completely cuts off contact, and when you run into her 6 months later  _she_ has the nerve to ask you, “Why did you never call?”

      _Seriously?_

You try to be polite, because you have had your fair share of grudges and it’s much easier to just let the smaller things go. It takes you a while, however, to realise that she is  _flirting with you._

_Oh no._

             You are not getting into that again. Never.

 

She’s reaching out and lightly touching your arm, completely oblivious to the obvious discomfort that  _must_ be entirely evident on your face. You’re praying to every god you’ve ever heard of, hoping for some kind of miracle and glancing around pleadingly at everybody who passes. Apparently it’s hard to pick up on ‘oh god help me’ when you can only express it through facial muscles (and the cold is hardly helping).

            But then suddenly something warm is wrapping around your stomach.

            “Baby where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you. Oh, who is this?”

            For a moment you are simply blindsided by the sheer attractiveness of the person who currently has their arm wrapped around your waist. Her hair is dark and wavy, and she has a face you are sure was created just to show what exactly perfect is meant to look like, and she’s smiling at you like you are the only thing in the world, and holy crap she’s gorgeous and she is holding you and-

            “Hey, I’m Carmilla, girlfriend of this sweetheart.”

            You realise you’ve been staring at her for an embarrassingly long period of time, and quickly look away in an attempt to hide your blush. You glance back at the dark haired girl (Carmilla, was it?) quickly and see her wink at you, and you get the message- she’s saving you from this terrible conversation with your ex. You honestly could have kissed her right then and there (for both the salvation and well, other reasons).

            You see your ex’s sour face when you finally turn back to her, and a part of you  _really_ wants to laugh while the other is still caught up on the fact that the arm still wrapped around your waist is possibly the most comforting thing you have felt for at least a year.

            “Oh… I didn’t know you were dating again Laura.” You’re ex says, and you can hear the disappointment, as if she didn’t dump you and then go off the map for 6 months.

            And suddenly you feel like its time to have a grudge. A little bit of revenge couldn’t hurt, could it?

You manoeuvre yourself so you are even closer to Carmilla, moving your own arm so it rests comfortably on the girl’s hip. For a moment you feel her tense, and you are about to pull away to ease her discomfort. But then it dissipates as suddenly as it had come, and she tightens her grip on your waist. You almost faint right on the spot, but some part of you remembers that you are trying to get a little bit of revenge.

            “Oh I’m sorry that’s so rude of me, Sophie this is Carmilla, Carmilla this is Sophie. We used to date.” You direct the last part to the dark haired girl, trying to fill her in as discreetly as possible. There is an odd (yet entirely too attractive) twinkle in her eye and she smiles at you again before facing your ex.

            “It’s nice to meet you,” Carmilla says, hand reaching out to shake the other girl’s (who seems flustered, you note happily), “it’s funny though, Laura has never mentioned you.”

             _Oh._

            There’s a part of you that knows it’s ridiculous to think that you are in love with somebody five minutes after you meet them, but the other part of you doesn’t care.

            This girl is amazing.

            Sophie’s face crumples a little bit, and maybe you should feel bad, but you don’t. Sophie gave up the right for you to care about her the day she dumped you (and you don’t want to think about it, because you’ll never forget the things she said about you and it took you a long time to get over them). The arm around you tightens, as if in response to your thoughts and you turn and face Carmilla.

            One more little act of revenge.

            You lean in slowly, giving plenty of chance for the other girl to pull away. But she doesn’t. She meets you in the middle, and  _oh my god her lips are so soft_ and  _she is so pretty oh my god I can’t believe this is happening_. It was meant to be just a small kiss, but you feel the other girl’s lips move and can’t help but do the same. It’s so soft and gentle that you almost melt (your brain seems to have gone down that road already however).

It might have been an eternity before you heard a muffled cough and stuttered goodbye, and it takes you longer then you’d admit to snap out of the reverie that kiss put you in. You realise it had been Sophie who had interrupted (you had completely forgotten about her if you were being honest with yourself). You vaguely notice that she isn’t there anymore, but most of your attention is focused upon the dark haired girl who just gave you the best kiss you had  _ever had._

For the first time since she got here, you have time to really look at her. She’s only slightly taller then you, is wearing all black (good way to conserve heat in this weather you think), has a small silver cat necklace, and the most beautiful dark brown eyes you’ve ever seen (there are little speckles of light brown just around the edges that make them seem too old for somebody so young). She also has a smirk on her face, and that’s when you realise that you’re faces are still _really, really_  close after you’re kiss. You quickly back away, untangling yourself from her arms and feeling more mortified then you had in… well, ever.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry, I mean thank you, but also I’m really sorry I shouldn’t have done that, but again thank you so-“

“It’s okay cutie, I’m not complaining.” She cuts in, smirk still on her face. You blush like there’s no tomorrow, but smile anyway because  _okay that is totally encouraging._  You step back a bit more, extending your hand nervously.

“Hi, I’m Laura, and I think that we have just met in possibly the weirdest way possible.”

You’re heart jolts a little when she laughs, and when she places her hand in your own.

“I’m Carmilla, and I think you are completely right- although it’s definitely not the worst way to meet someone like you.”

You’re heart is hammering in your chest and you smile nervously, subconsciously tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. The girl watches you, her hand lingering in yours and you can still see that mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

_Oh what the hell,_ you think.

“So, uh, as a thank you for saving me from my terrible ex, and um, other things, maybe I could take you out to dinner or coffee sometime?”

You know you are already in too deep when you feel her thumb slightly stroking your still intertwined hands, and she responds in the most gentle and delicate voice you’ve ever heard.

“I think I’d like that very much.”


End file.
